A three-point seat belt of a vehicle is usually supported at shoulder height by a guide loop. The seat belt is coupled with a retractor and a lap belt portion with a buckle. The guide loop may be mounted on the vehicle seat or attached to an adjacent vehicle pillar. In some vehicles the guide loop is on a height adjuster mounted to the pillar. The height adjuster may include a carrier that is manually moveable up and down by the seat occupant. The carrier may include a locking mechanism that secures the carrier at the desired height as chosen by the seat occupant. The carrier and locking mechanism are usually within the vehicle interior trim and there is an actuation mechanism in the trim to enable the seat occupant to release the locking mechanism to adjust the height.